jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Last Train Home
|album = |label = Warner Home Video |length = 1:30 (TV) 5:41 (Album) |date = July 7, 1987 |use = Stardust Crusaders Episodes 25, 26, 28 - 35, 38 - 40, 42 - 46, 48 (BD) |storyboard = |director = |anidirector = |backgroundart = Line Drawing |key = |2ndkey = |coldesign = Coordination |previous = Walk Like an Egyptian |next = Akuyaku◇Kyōsōkyoku |writer = |colors = StardustCrusaders }} "Last Train Home" is an instrumental composition by the from their 1987 album . It is used as the second ending theme for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, specifically the second half of the anime. Pat Metheny Group's first titled was released in Japan on March 4, 2015, featuring artwork from the ending credits of the anime on the cover.Pat Metheny Group's Best Album Jacket to Feature "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure" TV Anime The Last Train Home collection contains selections from the band's albums released by Geffen Records and Warner Bros. Records, spanning from 1987 to 2002, except from the 1996 album Quartet. Ending Description The ending opens with a slow fade-in from black, depicting the deserts of Egypt at night. As the screen scrolls horizontally, the skies over Egypt continuously transition from night to day. Several billboards and street signs are shown along with images of various characters. The camera then pans out to reveal the Joestar group quietly enjoying a train ride, Polnareff and Iggy look out of the window as Kakyoin smiles at them. Avdol is reading a book as Jotaro smiles at his sleeping grandfather, Joseph, who is holding three train tickets. The scene then continues scrolling to reveal the characters amidst Egyptian ruins. Looking out across a small body of water connected by a bridge, Jotaro, Joseph, and Polnareff are shown smiling at Avdol, Kakyoin, and Iggy; who are gathered around a campfire on the other side. This possibly references the characters fates. With the sun shining brightly in the sky, the wind erases Jotaro's footsteps as he gazes out at the city of Cairo before walking away. The screen fades to a Polaroid photograph lying on a patch of dry, cracked earth. A gust of wind causes the photo to blow away as another fade occurs. This reveals the photograph to be the group photo the Crusaders took upon finally reaching Egypt. Ending sequence Full Song Trivia * Several scenes throughout the ending sequence foreshadow the deaths of Avdol, Kakyoin, and Iggy: ** Joseph is seen holding three tickets instead of six, foreshadowing the ending of the arc. ** One scene shows Polnareff, Kakyoin, Jotaro, and Avdol admiring some ruins; while the former three are facing right, Avdol has his back turned, staring at an obelisk in the background, alluding to him being the first of the Stardust Crusaders to die. ** One scene shows Avdol, Iggy, and Kakyoin on the other side of a land divided by a body of water, connected by a bridge. This alludes to Yomi, an underground realm in Shinto mythology where the spirits of the deceased go, being separated from the living by a river. This is also a belief (albeit in a modified form) shared by Egyptians. * In a 2013 interview for 's SWITCH Interview: Tatsujin-tachi with composer , Hirohiko Araki discussed how music has influenced JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and revealed that Pat Metheny and ' album was an influence on his writing of Steel Ball Run and its 19th century American setting. References Site Navigation Category:Song Category:Music Category:Endings